


Mr. Right

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: “God, this is ridiculous.” He was acting like he was seventeen and going on his first date and not twenty-four and on his fifth one with this guy, never mind the fact that it was the first time they hadn’t gone out into public.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lgbtkookie (durindead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/durindead/gifts).



> akaashvi said to fairylights101writes:  
> can i request oikuroo and 47?? or 19?? anything oikuroo TBH
> 
> 19\. “I can’t... I can’t believe you actually remembered…”  
> 47\. “no stop i’M HURTING FROM LAUGHING SO MUCH”

Kuroo wrung his hands together as he stared around his room. It  _ looked _ clean enough - he’d actually changed his sheets and washed everything up, cracked a window, sprayed Febreze around so that it smelled fucking  _ awesome,  _ and had stuffed all his clothes into drawers. No manga or textbooks littered his desk and bed, and all his papers had been neatly shoved into his backpack. And, just to be safe, there was a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms stashed away in his nightstand. 

Satisfied, Kuroo spun around and marched out into his apartment, frantically analyzing what he could. He and Tendou always kept it clean - something that had surprised him when he’d first met the redhead - but it was even more pristine than usual. Hell, he’d even broken out the vacuum and Swiffer. And Tendou had teased him all the while -  _ “Wow Kuroo, you must  _ really _ like this guy! Hoping to get lucky, are we?”  _ \- until he’d left to bone his own man off in Kyoto. But it was worth it because the apartment looked  _ good,  _ enough that Kuroo let out a nervous little laugh and sank down onto the couch. “God, this is ridiculous.” He was acting like he was seventeen and going on his first date and not twenty-four and on his fifth one with this guy, never mind the fact that it  _ was _ the first time they hadn’t gone out into public. 

Kuroo shook his head. Closed his eyes. Jackknifed upright in horror a second before a knock resounded through the quiet apartment. He stared down at his pants and shirt and-  _ “Oh my God, no,”  _ he whispered. He was still in his pajamas, just a pair of black briefs and a white shirt with a cat on it,  _ “Thug Life x9”  _ beneath it and  _ his date was at the door.  _

Kuroo flew off the couch and spun around twice before he found his voice. “Just a minute!” he shouted before he darted back into his bedroom. He chucked his shirt off and tossed it into his desk chair, then jerked his closet open.  _ Shirt, shirt, gimme a shirt… _ He found a button down, plaid and red and  _ soft,  _ and he tugged that on, then whirled around and flew over to his dresser. He jerked one open and grinned.  _ Thank God I washed my clothes.  _ A pair of black jeans lay on top and he wrestled himself into those as he swiped his tongue across his teeth and thought back to when he’d brushed his teeth, just an hour ago.  _ Ah, they’re fine.  _

He buttoned the jeans up and swiped a hand through his hair, still insufferably wild, and then took a breath as he glared at the bookshelf on top of his dresser.  _ You can do this. Be calm. Be cool.  _ That didn’t exactly make his heart stop pounding as he unlocked the door, but it was enough that his smile was brilliant when he pulled it open. “Oikawa! Hey, sorry about that!” 

The brunet in the doorway didn’t move, blinking at Kuroo, his phone in front of his chest. His eyes flicked down and moved slowly, his ears turning a faint pink as he smiled. “Well… you’re looking handsome today.” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened and his head snapped down, right as a distinctive, quiet _ click _ went off. His shirt was completely unbuttoned to reveal a bare torso, and his pants were maybe a little  _ too _ far down, hipbones almost on full display. His head rose to the sound of giggles and a phone camera going off  _ again _ as Oikawa beamed, cheeks flushed, clearly  _ barely _ holding back laughter. Kuroo’s hand shot out and grabbed his unoccupied hand and he pulled his boyfriend in, slammed the door shut, and managed to lock it before boisterous laughs exploded from Oikawa as he doubled over, shaking, wheezing, and clutching at his sides. “Oh my- oh my God,  _ Kuroo,  _ that’s-! Well, that’s o-one way to greet me! I-!” 

He shook his head and rose, head thrown back, the laughs rocking him as he grinned, one hand halfway hiding his mouth and reddening face. Kuroo growled, a little embarrassed, but mostly playful as he stepped in and grabbed Oikawa by the waist. The brunet  _ squeaked _ and jerked back, but Kuroo caged him in, pressed him to the door as his fingers danced across Oikawa’s torso. The booming laughs turned to giggles as Oikawa twisted and wiggled in his grasp, gasping. “K-K-Kuroo!!! N-no! Stop! I can’t-” 

Kuroo just grinned and dug his fingers in a little harder, worming between arms pressed tight to his sides to find his weak points on his back and the outer edges of his sides. Oikawa wheezed, flapping his hands, rocking as he continued to gasp out giggles. “No, stop! I-I’m  _ hurting _ from laughing so much!” Kuroo relented after one last poke and he wrapped his arms around Oikawa instead, pulling him close as he caught his breath, heavy and limp against Kuroo. Slowly, his own arms fell away from his sides. His breathing evened out. He pushed back after a moment, the pout on his lips ruined by the scarlet flush still lingering in his cheeks. Somehow it made Kuroo’s chest ache, so beautiful in the mirth still lingering in Oikawa’s eyes and the way he’d gone red from neck to ears, in the way his lips pursed, almost like he was asking to be kissed. And Kuroo  _ loved  _ it. 

“So  _ rude _ !” Oikawa huffed. 

Kuroo just blew a kiss at him, then leaned forward and pressed one to Oikawa’s cheeks. “Only if you piss yourself. Come on in, I’ll make tea to make up for it.” 

“You gonna leave your shirt unbuttoned?” 

He considered it for a moment, that and the way Oikawa stared at his chest a little  _ too _ intensely - and then he started to button his shirt with a coy smile as Oikawa puffed his cheeks out. “Nah, not this time.” 

Oikawa snorted and shook his head as he toed his shoes off, shed his jacket, and caught Kuroo before he could head to the kitchen. He didn’t have time to question, just enough to smile as their lips brushed, then pressed in for a firmer kiss with a quiet hum. Oikawa smiled and leaned back enough so they could look each other in the eye, his sparkling with warmth. “There’s the proper kiss I wanted. Let’s go make tea.” Kuroo winked at him and slipped their hands together, tugged him along into the little kitchen area. 

Making tea was a good idea, because it ended up with the kettle on the stove while Kuroo nudged Oikawa against a counter, one hand in that infuriatingly soft, perfectly styled hair, the other on his slender hip, as they kissed, lips smacking quietly, only a hint of tongue. Giggles still shook Oikawa, and occasionally he leaned back, grinning, only to lean back in before Kuroo could question it and kiss him gently before coaxing him into a deeper kiss - not that he wanted to. He had a fairly good idea of why Oikawa was still laughing, and rather than waste his words he focused on sucking on Oikawa’s lip and thumbing the space just behind his ear. A quiet hum met that, and he smirked and released his lip in favor of pressing another soft kiss to Oikawa’s mouth. 

The kettle whistled before they could do much more, and they parted with soft smiles and chasing kisses for a moment more before Kuroo pulled away with a groan. He poured them two cups and dunked the tea in, bags of black tea. “So, I’ve got some movies we can watch, unless you want to watch something on Netflix?”

“Oh, Netflix and chill already?” Oikawa teased. Kuroo stuck his tongue out at Oikawa, who grinned and shook his head. “Just kidding. But what all did you get?” 

Brown eyes followed a jab of his finger to the counter, where a stack of DVDs sat, recently bought. Oikawa plucked them up and Kuroo watched, pleased, as Oikawa’s eyes widened as he looked over the first title, then shuffled the cases aside, mouth opening a little with every one he looked at. It took him a moment after he reached the last one to finally look up, eyes a little more watery than they should have been maybe as he stared at Kuroo. “I can’t… I can’t believe you actually remembered.” 

Kuroo shrugged, grinning as Oikawa clutched the movies to his chest. “Of course. You said you liked them, so I wanted to make sure you watched ‘em again. Oh, and since you don’t have them, you can keep them.” Oikawa took a breath. Set the movies down. Crossed the kitchen in two long strides and cupped Kuroo’s face, pulled him in close. Their foreheads and noses bumped together, but their lips stayed millimeters apart as Oikawa closed his eyes, fingers trembling slightly. “What are you even?” he whispered into the space between them. 

Kuroo grinned. “Superman? Ironman? Batman? Sexy? Take your pick.” 

A giggle bubbled out as Oikawa’s hands slid back, his arms around Kuroo’s neck, hands somewhere in the air behind him as Oikawa angled their faces and pressed another sweet kiss to his lips. “You’re amazing,” he breathed against Kuroo’s mouth, “That’s what you are.” Kuroo snorted, but he didn’t argue at that, not with the kisses Oikawa peppered over his face until they both remembered the tea still steeping. Thankfully it wasn’t overdone, and they grabbed their mugs of tea and the movies and headed out into the living room where they curled up, Oikawa pressed into Kuroo’s side, a blanket draped over their legs, and a movie in. 

Kuroo had expected minimal kissing, and true to his expectations that was how it played out - Oikawa was simply too engrossed to peel his eyes away long enough for anything other than the pizza delivered halfway through the second movie, or the popcorn they made sometime during the fourth. But it was cute - so much so that he couldn’t even find the heart to tease Oikawa - watching his eyes light up, smiles blooming and loud laughs bursting out, or quiet gasps in suspenseful moments or at shocking revelations. He twitched more than a few times, the jump scares getting him, but it was all the more endearing. 

And it was well worth it when, at nearly two in the morning, they finished the stack of movies and found themselves sprawled out on the couch, Oikawa on top of him, kissing lazily as the movie credits played. Oikawa pulled back after a moment, smiling with tired eyes as his thumb slipped along Kuroo’s cheekbone. “Y’know…” he murmured, “I think I like you. Probably a little more than I should.” 

Kuroo grinned and waggled his eyebrows, hands tightening on the small of Oikawa’s back. “That’s perfect then.” 

Oikawa hummed, his smile widening as he leaned back in for more. “You’re right about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> (ง •̀ゝ•́)ง Leave me comments and hit me up at [fairylights101writes](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
